Sir Didymus
|image = Didymus.jpg |image-size = 250px |image-caption = Portrayed by: Ewan McGregor |Created By= The Bard |status= Active |Gender=Male |Age= 2340 |Species= Fae |Position= Jester & 'Knight' |affiliation = The Court of the Bull, The Labyrinth}}Although once known as a jester to the fearsome Court of the Bull, none in the Court heeded the warnings of Sir Didymus about the might of the encroaching Goblins. Banished to the Bog of Eternal Stench for daring to advice the King, Didymus could only bear witness to the slaughter of the Court he served. In the ensuing years and the aftermath of the carnage, Didymus consoled himself with dreams of knighthood and adventure...dreams he eventually came to believe were reality. Now, suffering from delusions of grandeur, the newly self-proclaimed 'Sir' Didymus guards the Bog of Eternal stench to prevent the escape of the Goblins or the entrance of the innocent into the Labyrinth. Early Life Didymus was born to a humble Fae family in what was then, pastoral land in Ga'leah. He was a very small boy during the Great War between the Fae and the Gods and has only limited memories of Ga'leah before they were cast into Allutheria with the other Fae regardless of their affiliation during the war itself. Didymus' parents swore no fealty to King or Court in Allutheria but instead made a home with a group of similarly minded fae in a Freehold, but Didymus grew up dreaming of a future as a Knight of one of those Courts performing amazing feats of bravery just as Fae had in the Great War. He studied combative magic and physical combat in preparation for his illustrious future, but when he set out on his own in the world he quickly discovered that he was not as powerful as many of the other Fae in Allutheria. Physical strength and athletic prowess meant nothing if one could not cast powerful spells and combat the strongest powers in the land. No Court would have him a Knight. Most laughed at him as he left, dejected and ashamed. The Court of the Bull was the final Court he'd attempted to gain a station in, and his audition for the knights was met with precisely the same response. This time, however, the Bull was highly entertained by the young man whose failures were plentiful and hilarious. Didymus was not offered a place a Knight but was instead offered the position of Court Jester. With few other options, Didymus took the position and promised himself that he would find a way to prove himself to the Bull and gain a knighthood some day. The Court of the Bull Didymus served the Court of the Bull for many years. Although he was ashamed by his position, he found comfort in the smiles and laughter he brought to the Princess of the Court of the Bull, Eilowny. He took great delight in telling ridiculous stories and performing humiliating acts of comedy just to see that little girl smile. One of his favorite pass times was to take the children into the topiary garden where he would enchant the arboreal animals to life and proceed to 'fight' and 'tame' them for the delight of the children. When the goblins first began their attack on the Court, the Bull did not seem concerned. They were small and ugly creatures who would be easily dispatched by his knights and royal guard. But Didymus had been one of the of the first to encounter the Goblins on the outskirts of their land when he was attempting to entertain some of the ladies of the court with a song. He fought the Goblins himself to afford the ladies a chance to escape unharmed. To his horror, his magic did not have the intended effect on the Goblins, and it was only when he manifested a sword and fought them off with physical combat that drove them back. Didymus made for the Court of the Bull immediately, determined to warn the King about the dangers the Goblins posed. If they were indeed able to turn a Fae's magic against them, than the knights and guards of the Court would need to depend on physical skill and not magical might when driving the monsters away. Instead of heeding his warning, the King laughed at him and treated Didymus' tale as a wonderful joke. When Didymus refused to back down, the King grew angry at the lowly Jester who thought to advise a King. Furiously, he commanded that Didymus be banished to the Bog of Eternal Stench (a place where offender's of the King's laws were often punished by the magically odoriferous waters) until he was willing to apologize to all of them and admit that he was a fool. It was from the Bog that Didymus was forced to watch as the Court of the Bull crumbled and many of its courtiers died savagely. Exile and Madness Shamed by his inability to protect the Court and stop the goblin invasion, Didymus remained in the Bog of Eternal stench as the goblins lay waste to the lands he had once called home. Even when the other Fae arrived to build a magical labyrinth to hold in the threat of the Goblins that even they seemed unable to destroy, Didymus did not leave his post. It was his punishment, and one he had earned. His only solace in the stink of the Bog were the tales he had once spun for the Princess of the Court and her friends. Tales of grandeur and adventure, tales in which he quickly became the knightly hero. As each day passed, Didymus spiraled farther and farther into delusion until he came to believe the tales he had once told. He was a knight. Moreover, he had been given the guardianship of the Bog because he was the only knight the Bull could trust with such a solemn and sacred duty. Didymus manifested for himself armor of black with silver accents, a lovely steel sword and took to calling himself 'Sir' Didymus. 'Sir' Didymus Sir Didymus took the guardianship of the Bog of Eternal Stench seriously. He ensured that none of the goblins escaped the Bog and that no innocent entered the Labyrinth. His duty was compounded greatly by the arrival of Jareth, the Fae who proclaimed himself the Goblin King and took to enslaving goblin and human children alike. The sudden appearance of the 'Changelings' in the Labyrinth and those who came to purchase them (like the Red Queen) only helped to deepen Didymus' delusions. It seemed that with his madness came delusions about others as well. He saw the Red Queen as a fearsome monster who feasted on the souls of human children, and saw in an unlikely resident of the Labyrinth, a Lady Fair deserving of his love and utter devotion. Although he attempted to prevent anyone's entrance into the Labyrinth, it was only with the appearance of Sera Williams on a valiant quest to find her brother Toby that Didymus was faced with a terrible dilemma. Could he forsake his duty to the Bull to help the brave young woman on her quest or would he be forced to stop her and doom her brother to a fate much worse than death? He was torn by the decision, but when Sera challenged him to a contest to earn his help, Didymus knew that he could not defeat her and send her back to the human world without her brother. And so, he threw the competition and left his Bog to aid 'Sera the Brave' in reaching the castle at the heart of the Labyrinth through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. The Hunt Begins Sir Didymus was horrified to discover that Sera Williams had not saved her brother from the Goblin King, but joined Jareth in his quest to free the goblins from their prison. Betrayed and disappointed in a girl he had thought to call friend and comrade, Didymus attempted to stop them from achieving their dastardly goal at any cost. Following the release of the Goblins, the Bog of Eternal Stench fell victim to Blighted Keeners from the Blight of the Yarrow in Ga'leah. Sir Didymus valiantly fought to escape the death trap with the assistance of a goblin named Hoggle whom he mistook for a fine gentleman in need of his aid.